El diario de 1982
by Emy Black
Summary: Hermione esta en 7º Spoliers del 6º libro y encuentra un diario, ella se entera de cosas con respecto a su origen y lee el diario desp de que pase algo.. no se es un poco enrebuscado el summay, si quereis saber mas leer, una cosa mas no solo es de Lily y
1. Chapter 1

**El diario de 1982 (Merodeadores)**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, excepto algunos, claro, hay algunos que pensareis que hay cosas mias pero en realidad no los son, las e sacado del libro de Eragon, (no hay muxo pero hay, así que prefiero aclararlo), por supuesto tb hay de harry Potter. Para aclarar, los elfos (no domésticos) y su sitio (ya lo entenderéis), son de Eragon.

Esos personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, a Christopher Paolini, a la Warner….(no se quien más hay metido, pero la idea os queda, no?) Así que no me denunciéis, solo lo hago por amor al arte, para entretenerme y tomarme un descanso mientras estudio asi que disfrutarlo.

**N/A:** **Tiene SPOLIERS del 6º libro**.

**Aclaraciones:** Aunque no lo parezca es de los merodeadores, aunque salga Hermi en la historia, al principio, Okk? Ya lo entendereis, espero que os guste.

**_1. El diario y la revelación_**

Hermione Granger, Premio Anual de Hogwarts, ya estaba en su séptimo año en su estimado colegio de magia y hechicería. Había dejado a Ron en clase de Adivinación, y ahora se dirigía a la biblioteca, ya que tenía hora libre. Harry había cumplido su palabra de no volver ese año, y había estado investigando sobre los Horrocruxes. Ron y Hermione habían vuelto para entrenarse y poder enfrentarse a los mortifagos y cuando podían investigaban para poder ayudar a Harry, se mantenían en contacto mediante el viejo espejo que Sirius le dio a Harry en su quinto curso, ahora reparado, Harry tenía el de Sirius, Ron y Hermione el reparado.

-Buenos tardes-saludó a la bibliotecaria, la cual le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Hermione como todos los días que podía, se dirigió a la sección prohibida, tenía permiso para consultarla cada vez que quisiera por orden de McGonagall, la ahora directora. Aún no había encontrado nada útil, pero ella no se rendía, buscaba y buscaba hasta que se le acababa el tiempo, incluso se saltaba, junto a Ron, las horas de la comida, pero gracias a Dobby, no enfermaban, ya que el elfo les traía comida cada vez que lo hacían.

Esa tarde Hermione recorrió el tercer pasillo de la sección prohibida, su vista se fijó en algo inusual en uno de los estantes, había un libro verde demasiado nuevo para estar allí, cuando fue a cogerlo no pudo, estaba enganchado a la estantería, intentó despegarlo como pudo pero solo logró cansarse. Lo examinó atentamente y pasó su dedo por el lomo del libro, era suave y misterioso, lo cual incrementó su curiosidad.

Finalmente, Hermione, sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que hacía descubrió una hendidura en la parte de arriba del lomo, de la cual estiró un poco. Algo pasó, la losa del suelo mas cercana a la pared se desplazó hacía dentro dejando al descubierto un hueco por el cual la castaña pudo ver un libro un tanto desgastado por la humedad. Ponía "La historia de mis 17 años, 1982-1983", no ponía quien lo había escrito. Hermione iba a sacarlo del hueco del suelo pero la Sra. Pince la llamó mientras se acercaba, ya que era la hora de cerrar la biblioteca. Hermione actuó rápidamente, volvió a accionar la palanca del lomo del libro y la losa del suelo se cerro silenciosamente.

-Ah! Está aquí Srta. Granger-dijo la Sra. Pince al encontrarla.- Tiene que irse, ya es tarde.

-Si, no me había dado cuenta de la hora-contestó la chica y salió rápidamente hacía el Gran Comedor, donde encontró a Ron hablando con su hermana.

Hermione prefirió no contarles nada, ya que seguro que le dirían que era peligroso y que no debía acercarse a él.

**ºººººººººººº**

Pasaron los días y Hermione no se decidía a volver para recoger el libro, a lo mejor era algo malo, podría ser peligroso, pero algo le decía que no debía decir nada.

Un día a la hora de comer, Ron, Ginny y Hermione estaban al lado del lago comiendo tostadas, mientras hacían los deberes. Ron fue a preguntar a Hermione algo sobre DCAO, ahora el profesor era Charlie Weasley, que había tenido que volver de Rumania para ayudar a la orden.

-Hermione, que….-pero Hermione nunca supo que era lo que quería ya que Ron se quedó mirando muy atentamente algo que la castaña tenía en la frente.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?-dijo volviéndole a la realidad.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en la frente?-preguntó un tanto asustado, en ese momento Ginny dejó su tarea de Encantamientos para mirar el lugar que había dicho su hermano.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó curiosa. Ginny buscó en su bolsa un pequeño espejo para después pasárselo a la chica. Hermione lo cogió y vio que en su frente había lago que nunca antes había estado. Era un símbolo raro de color violeta, el cual se alargaba por toda la frente, cuando Hermione lo tocó con la punta de sus dedos, una luz azulada la envolvió y ella calló sumida en un sueño involuntario. Su cuerpo se alzó, Ron y Ginny se miraron e intentaron coger una de las piernas de Hermione pero la luz azulada los empotró contra el árbol más cercano..

**ºººººººººººº**

_-"Hermione"- alguien la llamaba, todo estaba oscuro, no había tierra, no había nada, era como estar en el vacío._

_-"¿Quien eres?"-preguntó la muchacha._

_-"No te impacientes, querida"-era la voz de una mujer. En frente de Hermione empezó a surgir una luz azulada, la misma que la había envuelto-"Me llamo Marcia del clan de los Skulblaka"-cuando se presentó la luz empezó a formar a una bella mujer. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos dorados. De la cascada de cabello asomaban dos puntiagudas orejas._

_-"¿Eres una elfa?"-se atrevió a preguntar._

_-"Exacto y tu también, bueno mitad, tu tatarabuela era un elfa muy poderosa en Ellesméra…"_

_-"¿Ellesméra?"-la interrumpió la chica._

_-"Si Ellesméra, es la ciudad más importante de los elfos, allí vive nuestra raza, alejada de los humanos."_

_-"¿Por qué alejados de los humanos?"_

_-"Eso es algo que ya te explicaré, lo primero, a lo que he venido es para avisarte de tus poderes, tienes que utilizarlos contra la guerra, pero para ello tendrás que entrenarte muy duramente"_

_-"¿Y como lo voy a hacer?"_

_-"Tienes que ir al bosque guardián, situado en Irlanda, y cruzar las puertas de roble, para abrirlas tendrás que decir: Eka Hermione Skulblaka, vinr Älfakyn"_

_-"¿Qué significa?"_

_-"Busca en tu interior y lo entenderás. Tienes que partir mañana sin falta, la noche de luna llena debes decir esa frase delante de la puerta de roble. Adiós querida"_

_La mujer desapareció dejando a Hermione pensando en lo que le acababan de decir. _

**ºººººººººººº**

Hermione se encontró estirada en el césped, al lado del lago, donde había estado haciendo los deberes con Ron y Ginny, los cuales ahora se encontraban sentados a su lado, asustados, pero cuando la chica abrió os ojos sonrieron al ver que no le había pasado nada grave. El símbolo violeta había desaparecido de su frente. Inmediatamente se puso en pie y los hermanos le empezaron a preguntar que era lo que había pasado, ella únicamente les contó lo que su antepasada le había dicho. Los dos se quedaron igual o más extrañados que Hermione.

-Tendrías que ir a hablar con McGonagall-propuso Ginny.

-Puede que si, a lo mejor puede explicarme que es lo que me a pasado-contestó Hermione distraídamente, se fue al castillo sin pronunciar una sola palabra más. Mientras tanto Ron y Ginny se dirigieron a la Torre de Gryffindor a comunicar lo sucedido a Harry.

Hermione llegó a la gárgola de piedra y murmuró la contraseña. La profesora McGonagall se encontraba sola en su despacho, revisando unos documentos, al ver aparecer a Hermione, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la invitó a sentarse enfrente de ella.

-¿En que puedo ayudarla, Srta. Granger?-preguntó amablemente, fue entonces cuando Hermione empezó a hablar y por segunda vez contó l oque le había pasado fuera del castillo. La profesora se sorprendió un poco pero no tanto como Hermione esperaba.

-Así que es usted descendiente de los Skulblaka….

-¿Sabe algo sobre ese clan?-interrumpió Hermione

-Si, el profesor Dumbledore me contó una historia acerca de ese clan, de eso ya hace muchos años.

-¿Podría contármela?

-Claro-dijo la profesora, levantándose de su asiento y empezando a pasear por su despacho.- Hace casi mil años una elfa llamada Bellaen, del clan de los Skulblaka, abandonó su reino, desobedeciendo las ordenes de su padre, el rey Evandar, para vivir en el mundo de los humanos. Hizo eso porque no estaba de acuerdo con las normas de su reino, ella quería ayudarles, quería luchar con ellos para proteger el mundo de la magia, eso fue cuando Salazar Slytherin se reveló contra Godric Gryffindor por el hecho de traer muggles al castillo.-paró por unos segundos.

Los elfos no quisieron ayudar a Godric, así que Bellaen se fue, aquí conoció a un joven mago, del cual se enamoró, renunció a su mortalidad por su ahora familia. Tuvo hijos, los cuales tuvieron más y más, pero ninguno de ellos tuvo nunca el poder de Bellaen. Pero hace 500 años hubo una maga muy poderosa llamada Macia, la cual si que adquirió esos poderes, se instruyó con los elfos pero al igual que su antepasada volvió al mundo en el que había nacido y se casó con un muggle.-miró a Hermione mientras se volvía a sentar.

Una profecía anunció que los poderes de Bellaen se mostrarían cada 500 años, en una descendiente hembra, y aquí está dicha descendiente-finalizó la historia. Hermione aún intentaba asimilar todo.

-¿Entonces debería ir al reino de los elfos?

-Si, tienes que convencerles de que nos ayuden en esta guerra desarrollar tus poderes para por lo menos tener alguna posibilidad de ganar. Mañana por la mañana te prepararé un traslador para que llegues a Irlanda. Dentro de dos días será luna llena, y necesitarás por lo menos un día para encontrar la puerta de roble.

Hermione se retiró del despacho de la profesora y se dirigió a la Torre de Gryffindor donde sus amigos estaban hablando con Harry a través del espejo y les contó a los tres todo lo que McGonagall le había dicho y lo que debía hacer.

Fin del capitulo 1

_**By Emy Black**_

**N/A:** Espero que os haya gustado, esto solo es el principio, los merodeadores saldrán a partir del tercer cap, seguro, donde…mejor no os lo cuento. Bueno tanto su os a gustado como si no dejar **review**, plis que lo mio me a costado escribirlo. Hasta dentro de un mes más o menos que actualizaré el cap dos. Por cierto ya se que es corto pero el próximo será más largo y el tercero tb. Ok?

**En el próximo capitulo…….**

_Hermione llegará a Irlanda con el diario misterioso, abrirá la puerta de roble y conocerá a algunos elfos, y empezará su entrenamiento. Pero una noche abrirá el diario y…… ¿queréis saberlo? Pues solo tenéis que dejar review para que yo me entere y un poco de tiempo pa que yo lo escriba. Jeje_

Ahora me despido con un beso y un abrazo muy grande para todos lo que están leyendo esto.

Adiós/ Adéu / Good bye/ Adieu


	2. Chapter 2

**El diario de 1982 (Merodeadores)**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios………bla,bla(Si no eran mios en el primer cap como van a serlos en este ?)

**N/A:** **Tiene SPOLIERS del 6º libro**.

**N/A (2ª): **Siento haber tardado tanto en escribir, pero como estudiante que lea esto, o haya sido estudiante, entenderá que con los examenes finales no he tenido ni tiempo para respirar, por lo tanto muxo menos escribir. Aproveche la ultima semana de examenes para adelantar ya que no tenia muxos, pero aun asi he necesitado muxo mas tiempo. Espero que me perdoneis, los demás ya seran más seguidos y con un horario de actualización, hasta ese momento pido que haya paciencia y que me disculpen. Ala ya os dejo con el capi y quiero Reviews, aunque sea solo pa exarme bronca ok?

_Por cierto muchas gracias a mis primeras lectoras de este fic, **Gwen Diasmore**(no me e tomado mal la critica, pero no hice caso a eso, cogi una fecha y ya ta oki?) y **momiji.**_

_**Os dedico el fic**_

_**2. Ellesméra**_

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó temprano, recogió algunas cosas que la noche anterior se había dejado sin recoger. Puso todo en el baúl y de él sacó un libro finito, monedas mágicas, el espejo de Harry, una foto de todos ellos, la túnica del colegio y la varita. Todo eso lo depositó en una mochila negra, excepto la varita que se la guardó en el bolsillo de su sudadera. Iba vestida con vaqueros, una camiseta de manga larga verde claro y una sudadera azul marino.

Cogió la varita y le hizo un hechizo al baúl, el cual se volvió tan pequeño que lo podía coger con una sola mano y también lo depositó en la mochila.

-"Tengo que coger el diario misterioso"-pensó rápidamente. Salió de su habitación después de despedirse de su única compañera, Lavender Brown y se dirigió a la biblioteca, encontrándose en la sala común a Ron y Ginny.

-Tengo que ir a un sitio, un segundo, esperarme enfrente de la gárgola de piedra con provisiones-les ordenó la chica sin dejarles abrir la boca.

Corrió hasta la biblioteca, saludó rápidamente a la Sra. Pince y se fue a la sección prohibida, al tercer pasillo. El libro verde se encontraba en su sitio, estiró del lomo y la losa del suelo volvió a abrirse una vez más para Hermione. Ella no lo dudó ni un segundo. Se quitó la mochila, la abrió y metió el diario en ella.

Tal como había llegado se marchó hasta llegar a la gárgola de piedra, donde ni Ron ni Ginny estaban.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, llegaron cargados con otra mochila llena de comida, la suerte es que como la otra era cruzada, no tendría problema para llevar las dos.

-Hermione-la llamó Ginny con los ojos brillantes, que indicaban que estaba a punto de derramar las lágrimas.

-No te preocupes, estaremos en contacto, la réplica del espejo que hice nos comunicará como ha hecho durante estos meses con Harry.

-Ya, pero te echaremos mucho de menos-dijo Ron. Entonces se dieron un abrazó conjunto, Ginny no pudo aguantar más y soltó las lágrimas que antes habían luchado por salir.

-Prométenos que volverás-le dijo Ginny al separarse del abrazo.

-Os lo prometo.

Una vez Hermione se despidió de sus amigos, se fue al despacho de la profesora y ahora directora McGonagall, la cual la estaba esperando con un trozo de piedra depositado en su mesa.

-Buenos días Srta. Granger-la saludó-¿Lista?-Hermione asintió, estaba nerviosa ya que en esta aventura no la acompañaría nadie, estaba sola.

Cuando llegue, esconda el traslador y recuerde bien el sitio, ya que podrá volver con el en el instante que usted desee.

Hermione se despidió de la directora, cogió la roca y desapareció notando una fuerte sacudida. En unos segundos llegó a un sendero lleno de árboles. A unos metros detrás de ella habían unas casitas de madera. Era un pueblo pequeño, llamado "El guardián". Un aldeano pasó al lado derecho de Hermione caminado por el sendero en dirección opuesta a ella, la chica pensó que quizás se dirigía a un pueblo cercano. El hombre la miró de manera extraña al ver a una forastera en medio del camino y siguió sin pararse.

-Disculpe-le dijo Hermione-¿Este de ahí es el bosque guardián?-le preguntó una vez el hombre se paró y volteó para verla. Mientras preguntaba señalaba a la dirección contraria a donde se encontraban las casitas.

-Si señorita, pero es peligroso entrar ahí, ningún aldeano del pueblo se atreve a entrar ahí-contestó el hombre, tenía una voz ronca y acento irlandés, era mayor pero fuerte. Su pelo ya canoso se movía al son del aire y en su espada llevaba una especie de cesto lleno de verduras. Era muggle, por lo que pudo ver Hermione.

Se oyen voces, los árboles se mueven y hay una puerta de roble que si intentas abrirla te expulsa por los aires. No se sabe que hay dentro, pero no es nada bueno, desde hace siglos se oyen historias terroríficas. Sería mejor que no te acercaras, aun eres muy joven para morir.-explicó el hombre y sin decir adiós siguió su camino.

-Gracias por la información-le dijo Hermione a la espalda de señor.

-"Tendría que haberme traído monedas muggles, ahora no podré comprar nada en el pueblo y menos alojarme en alguna casa"

Hermione suspiró y se internó en el bosque. Estaba todo lleno de árboles, era como el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts, pero estaba segura de que nada raro y peligroso se encontraba ahí. Tenía la mano metida en el bolsillo de su sudadera agarrando la varita. Si estaba en peligro no tendría ningún problema para usar su magia ya que ya tenía 17 años, por lo tanto mayor de edad en el mundo mágico.

Estuvo andando durante dos horas, sabía que iba en buen camino, no sabía porque pero algo en su intuición le decía por donde tenía que ir. Supuso que estaría a mitad camino así que decidió comer algo y descansar.

Soltó las mochilas y se sentó apoyando la espalda en uno de los troncos. De la mochila más grande sacó unos sándwiches, un termo con zumo de calabaza y algunas galletas. Mientras comía intentó buscar en su interior, como le había dicho Macia, y entender que era lo que significaba "_Eka Hermione Skulblaka, vinr Älfakyn_". Mientras masticaba le dio vueltas al asunto y llegó a la conclusión que "_Eka Hermione Skulblaka_" significaba s¡ "soy Hermione Skulblaka" pero de "_vinr Älfakyn"_ no tenía ni idea.

Una vez comido cerró los ojos y se concentró. De tanto que estaba se quedó dormida

**ºººººººººººº**

_Hermione estaba de pie rodeada de un paisaje verde, desconocido por ella. Estaba lleno de flores de todos los colores existentes. A unos pocos metros de ella había una especie de cabaña. Era rara, pues estaba hecha a partir del árbol que la rodeaba. Tenía dos pisos y un agujero enorme en el segundo. En lo alto de la cabaña había una chimenea de la cual salía humo. Sino llega a ser por el humo Hermione no se habría dado cuenta de que había una chimenea._

_Alrededor de la cabaña habían muchas flores, pero ningún árbol más. Cerca había un pequeño barranco que daba a un río, en el cual caía una cascada de la montaña. _

_De la cabaña salió un hombre, más que un hombre normal y corriente, era un elfo macho. Tenía una sonrisa puesta en sus finos y rosados labios, la cual se profundizó al ver a Hermione. Tenía el cabello lacio y largo hasta la espalda, recogido en una suave coleta baja, era de color negro y los ojos de un profundo color turquesa._

_-Bienvenida Hermione Skulblaka-la saludó- Soy Oromis, el guardián de Ellesméra. La chica estaba demasiado perpleja para hablar._

_Macia me dijo que su sucesora vendría al igual que ella vino en su día. He entrado en tu mente, para introducirte en las costumbres élfica, para que puedas entrar sin ningún problema._

_-¿Cómo ha entrado en mi mente?_

_-Estás cerca de Ellesméra, lo he intentado otras veces pero algo me lo impedía, pero ahora al estar tan cerca he podido contactar contigo._

_A por lo que iba, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que será mejor que empecemos ya._

_-De acuerdo-el elfo se sentó entre las flores y Hermione le imitó._

_-" Eka Hermione Skulblaka, vinr Älfakyn", esa es la contraseña que debes decir para entrar, significa "Soy Hermione Skulblaka, un amigo", cuando entres un guardia te hará una revisión mental, tendrás que dejarte, nunca te opongas, podría matarte._

_Cuando quieras saludar a un elfo tienes que ponerte los dedos índice y corazón en los labios y decir: "Atra esterní ono thelduin". Si te saludan a ti, tendrás que hacer lo mismo solo que diciendo: "Un du evarínya ono varda". Lo primero significa "Que la fortuna gobierne tus días" y el segundo "Y las estrellas cuiden de ti". Si no saludas de la manera correcta te pueden tachar de maleducada por el resto de tu vida, consecuencia muy mala, no te hablarían, no te enseñaría…te lo puedes imaginar ¿no?-Hermione asintió mientras intentaba memorizar todo en su mente._

_En Ellesméra hay 4 clanes: Los más poderosos, los Skulblaka, los que dominan a los dragones, son siempre morenos, lo único que cambia es el color de los ojo. Estos son los únicos que pueden aspirar a ser un Argletlam, significa "mano de plata", es así a como se les llama a los Jinetes de dragón, ya entenderás el porque cuando un dragón te elija. Los dragones que tu conoces no son como estos, los del mundo mágico son bestias salvajes, sin inteligencia apenas, en cambio estos, forman parte del Jinete, si el dragón sufre, el Jinete también. Están unidos por la mente, por la cual se comunican. Para llegar a ser un gran Jinete, tiene que saber todo de tu dragón, sentir todos sus sentimientos y hechos de este, sin que el te lo explique._

_Calló por unos segundos, mirando alrededor como recordando el pasado. Luego miró a Hermione y le dedicó una sonrisa, le gustaba esa niña, estaba atenta y no le interrumpía, "que gran diferencia hay entre esta chiquilla y Macia"-pensó._

_Por donde iba……así, veamos, el segundo clan más poderosos es el Brising, los que dominan el fuego. Normalmente son castaños. Luego está el clan Adurna, los que dominan el agua y a todos los animales acuáticos, hablan con ellos como los Argletlam con los dragones. Estos son rubios, tan puros como el agua. _

_Por último está el clan Uranga, los miembros de este clan eran antiguamente humanos que adquirieron la inmortalidad. Es un clan muy pequeño, ya que hace mucho tiempo que un humano no se convierte en inmortal. Hay una regla muy importante entre los clanes, no se pueden mezclar las razas, sino se perdería la magia, tampoco con ningún humano. Eso ya se hizo y no se permitirá otra vez, es por eso que hemos cerrado nuestro contacto con ellos. Aquella vez la que rompió la regla fue Bellaen la hija de rey Evander, era la primogénita y la que le sucedería en el trono. _

_Evander continúa siendo el rey, junto con su esposa Islanzadí. Ahora solo les queda una hija, Arya. Bellaen renunció a su dragona Saphira y a su inmortalidad por su corazón. Arya no es como Bellaen, ella adora a su dragón y nunca desobedecería a su padre, pues vio la ira que desembocó la traición de su hermana._

_Oromis paró de hablar. Se levantó y miró hacia la cascada. _

_-Eso es lo que debía decirte, mañana, la noche de luna llena pronuncia la contraseña, el guardia te llevará ante el rey y la reina. Yo estaré allí, no debes temer, no te ocurrirá nada. Hasta pronto._

_-Pero yo qui…_

_-Mañana contestaré a tus preguntas-la interrumpió y con esas ultimas palabras que el viento arrastró junto con Hermione, la imagen de Oromis se fue desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer._

**ºººººººººººº**

Hermione despertó sobresaltada, sentada en el mismo lugar en el que momentos antes había estado comiendo.

-"¿Qué ha sido eso?"-pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor. Decidió apuntar todo lo que había "soñado" para no olvidarlo, así que sacó su mini baúl, cogió la varita y le devolvió a su forma normal. De él sacó un pergamino, tinta y una pluma. Durante unas cuantas horas Herms estuvo escribiendo en su pergamino haciendo memoria. Estaba apoyada en el baúl para poder escribir.

Llegó la noche y Hermione se preparó una "cama" con algunas mantas que tenía en el baúl, se puso la túnica del colegio ya que había refrescado. No podía hacer una hoguera por si los aldeanos la descubrían.

Cenó un poco de pollo frío, huevos duros y de postre una manzana ácida. Para beber zumo de calabaza. Leyó un poco de su libro y se durmió con la varita en mano, por si le pasaba algo.

**ºººººººººººº**

El sol salió, junto con los cánticos de los pájaros. Hermione se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol. Bostezó, desayunó algo rápido y se puso en marcha en busca de la puerta de roble. Ando durante unas horas, todo lo que había a su alrededor era igual, los árboles susurraban, había un silencio asustadizo, estaba sola, pero no tenía miedo, se sentía como en su casa. A Hermione le costó identificar la puerta, pues estaba cubierta de maleza y ramas de los árboles más cercanos.

Había un riachuelo a unos pocos pasos de ella. Herms dejó las cosas en el suelo, cerca de la orilla, se desnudó y se internó en el riachuelo, sintiendo la fría agua en su piel.

Nadó un poco. Oyó un crujido, como cuando se rompe una branca debajo de los pies. Hermione se asustó y fue rápidamente a la orilla en busca de su varita. Se puso su túnica de Gryffindor.

-¿Quién hay ahí?-preguntó con la varita en alto y dispuesta a lanzar alguna maldición a quien se le presentara delante.

-No te estaba espiando-dijo levantando las manos. Era la voz de un hombre, estaba encapuchado con una túnica morada. Solo dejaba ver sus labios.

-Móstrate-le dijo apuntándolo aún con más decisión.

-Eres valiente brujita-dijo deslizando su capucha, dejo al descubierto un cabello fino y liso, castaño, como si de oro se tratase y unos ojos almendrados de un verde jade intenso, labios finos y sensuales. Su tez era blanca como la leche y sus orejas puntiagudas, en una de ellas llevaba un aro en la punta.

-¿Eres un elfo?-preguntó entre sorprendida y alucinada por su belleza.

-Veo que conoces mi raza, me llamo Albriech del clan Brising. ¿Qué hace una joven maga en este bosque?-preguntó con una sonrisa cálida en sus finos labios.

-Tengo que ir a Ellesméra, soy Hermione Granger y por lo que se ve soy del clan Skulblaka.

-¿La antepasada de Bellaen y Macia?-preguntó sin inmutarse a lo cual Hermione asintió.

Albriech no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, le pidió disculpas por haber interrumpido su baño y se hicieron compañía mutua hasta que llegó la noche y con ella el reflejo de la luna llena en el río.

Albriech se aproximó a la puerta de roble, rozó con sus largos dedos la vieja madrea y pronunció su contraseña: "_Eka Albriech Brising, vinr Älfakyn". _La puerta se abrió sin que Hermione tuviera que decirla también. A un paso de la puerta estaba situado un guardia, vestido con una túnica morada como la de Albriech, una larga espada en el costado izquierdo y una paloma blanca en su hombro derecho. Tenía el cabello rubio, tanto que parecía blanco y los ojos de un azul tan claro que parecía que no tuviera iris. Saludó a Albriech de la forma en que Oromis le enseñó a Hermione. El guardia una vez hubo recibido la respuesta miró a Hermione, la cual se asustó bajo su atenta mirada y se dispuso a saludarle. Iba a abrir la boca pero el guardia habló primero.

-¿Qué haces con una humana?-le recriminó a Albriech.

-Es Hermione Skulblaka, me la e encontrado fuera.

-¿La rec…?

-Si-interrumpió Albriech-apresúrate en analizar su mente, no tiene todo el día.

-Si,-el guardia puso sus dedos índice y corazón en la frente de Hermione, de la cual volvió a salir el símbolo. Hermione sintió algo dentro de ella, estaba viendo sus recuerdos, como si la estuvieran sometiendo a una sesión de Oclumancia.-Esta limpia, puede pasar.

Albriech la condujo por un camino lleno de árboles, no se veía a nadie por los alrededores. Al llegar a otra puerta de roble, mucho más nueva que la anterior, Albriech le ordenó que se pusiera la capucha de su capa, para que nadie descubriera que era una humana, no se podía saber hasta que el rey la viera primero.

Hermione iba con la mirada puesta en sus pies, por lo tanto no se percató de lo que había a su alrededor. Ella seguía a Albriech hasta que se pararon en un enorme árbol, del cual surgía una especie de casa con 6 pisos, y tan cada planta tan grande como el Gran Comedor. Albriech habló en su idioma a través de una rejilla y la puerta se abrió. Entraron, y una vez enfrente del trono, donde se sentaba el rey, Hermione no se quitó la capucha.

Era un hombre de cabello negro azabache un tanto corto y los ojos dorados, como los de Hermione. A pesar de su aspecto ya tenía unos 300 años. Vestí una túnica de seda de color azul oscuro con los bordes plateados. A su lado estaba sentada la reina, también morena pero con los ojos azules, muy claros. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño que dejaba caer ligeros tirabuzones de pelo. Vestía una túnica color jade con los bordes dorados. No tenían corona, ninguno de los dos.

-Narí nos a enviado la paloma para avisarnos de que venía una humana, que resulta ser la antepasada de Bellaen y Macia-dijo la reina, tenía una voz autoritaria, pero dulce a la vez.

-Se llama Hermione.-dijo Albriech-No hay duda de que es pariente de Bellaen, tiene sus mismos ojos, y el mismo pelo que Macia.-añadió mirando a la chica.

Las puertas se abrieron y de ella entraron Oromis y una mujer, morena de ojos jade, vestía con una túnica morada como la de Albriech y en la cintura llevaba un cinturón muy anchó del cual colgaba una espada.

La chica resultó ser Arya, la hija del rey y la reina, ella se sentó al lado de su madre y Oromis se situó al lado del rey.

Albriech se fue dejando a Hermione sola. El rey empezó a hablar y Hermione solo le escuchaba. Finalmente el rey aceptó que Oromis la enseñara, pero que no ayudarían a los magos, Hermione se lo pidió unas docenas de veces pero el rey se mantuvo en sus trece. Arya arrugó la frente a la negación de su padre y Islanzadí gruñó cuando Hermione se atrevió a preguntar si los magos recibirían la ayuda de los elfos. Oromis no hablo en todo el rato. Una vez dio por finalizada la conversación Arya fue la encargada de enseñarle sus aposentos en ese edificio.

-Donde has estado antes es la sala del trono, es lo único que hay en el primer piso-le dijo Arya nada más cerrar la puerta, sonreía y su mirada era cálida.-Así que eres la nieta de mi hermana….interesante jeje.

-¿Qué es lo interesante?

-Ya lo descubrirás, si eres como Macia claro está, hay muchas historias sobre ella, hizo muy buenas migas con algunos de los elfos, pero muchos enemigos, así que ten cuidado.

-Vale.

-En el segundo piso….-continuó-están las cocinas y habitaciones de los sirvientes, no te asustes al verlos, son….¿Como lo diría?...algo raros, ya los verás. En el tercer piso, el comedor y otras habitaciones de reunión, la biblioteca….y hay algunas en las que nadie excepto mi padre puede entrar. Los tres pisos que quedan son más pequeños que este, la mitad más o menos. Tu y yo dormiremos en el cuarto, mis padre están en el quinto y en el sexto duermen los demás Argletlam, excepto Oromis, vive a las afueras.

Arya la condujo a una especie de ascensor, era transparente y del tacto del agua, redondo como una burbuja. En un segundo ya estaban en el cuarto piso. Había dos puertas, en la de la de la izquierda había una B escrita y en la de la derecha una A. Arya se dirigió a la izquierda, abrió la puerta, la cual era enorme, de unos tres metros de alto y dos de ancho.

-Este es ahora tu cuarto.-dijo haciéndola pasar. Había una cama de dos metros de ancho aproximadamente, llena de cojines y cubierta por una fina tela que colgaba desde el techo. Las paredes eran de color azul, a la derecha de la cama había un armario enorme, un balcón con una vista de Ellésmera magnifica, enfrente una especie de escritorio lleno de libros y a la izquierda un lavabo, la bañera era muy parecida a la de los prefectos. Todo era muy bonito y lujoso, algo a lo que Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a vivir.-¿Te gusta?

-Mucho¿Pero no es muy grande?

-La verdad que un poco si, te acostumbrarás enseguida, será mejor que descanses, mañana será un día muy ajetreado. Si necesitas algo estoy en la habitación de enfrente. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Arya,….esto…¿A que hora tengo que levantarme mañana?

-A las 7 te vendré a buscar.

Arya salió de la habitación dejándola sola. Lo primero que hizo fue deshacer su maleta, aunque en el armario ya había mucha ropa. Se dio un baño para relajarse y se metió en la cama.

_**Fin del capitulo 2**_

_**Emy Black**_

**N/A: **Hola! En el siguiente capi el entrenamiento de herms y cuando abre el diario, ya en el 4 empezara con los merodeadores. Siento la tardanza de verdad, espero q os haya gustado

_15/08/06 _

_7:43pm_


End file.
